Change
by Saya-1412
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, 17 años,Rukia Kuchiki su actual novia le da un buelco a su vida y hace que se olvide de los tormentosos momentos de su pasado amoroso, ¿pero que pasa si el pasado vuelve al presente?, entren y lean.
1. Prologo

**Inmaduro**, si era la palabra que mejor lo definía, nunca había pensado en tener una relación seria.

Si, tenia 17 años pero había salido con mas chicas que años tenia, no se podían contar con los dedos de las dos manos, pero en parte se entendía bastante, ya que hacer una fiesta en tu casa, ir a tu habitación y encontrarte tu novia en la cama con un desconocido (para ti, y pongo para ti porque seguro que ella lo conocía muy bien) no es muy agradable que digamos.

Eso le creo un trauma amoroso y decidió no creer nunca mas en el amor, claro, eso es lo que decía antes se conocerla a ella, a Rukia Kuchicki.

* * *

. esperooo k hoss aigaaaa gustadoo! xD

Hahaha dejen comentss! I porfaaaa no seaaaiss maloss kn migoo xD k soy nueva en esto, un pokitoo de misericordia! ;P


	2. La nueva alumna, o pesadilla?

(N/A): Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece al dios que hico esta vendita serie xD Tite Kubo, y si enganchase yo bleach *¬* hahaha

**La nueva alumna, o pesadilla?**

Si, cuando conoció a Rukia Kuchiki le cambió la vida, según lo que decía el, esa chica le había echo abrir los ojos y le había abierto una puerta a una nueva vida, al menos eso es lo que ellos y todos sus amigos, Renji, Tatsuki, Senna, Kaien, Orihime, Ulquiorra e Ishida creían, hasta el día 20 de noviembre.

* * *

INSTITUTO KARAKURA 9:00 de la mañana:

-Hola chicos, hoy os tengo una sorpresa-decía la profesora Hakurashi mientras entraba por la puerta de la clase de 4rto-A.

-Y que clase de sorpresa nos tiene?- salto Kaien con una de sus sonrisas que enamoraban a mas de una, pero ahí estaba su novia Senna para reprimir a las fieras que se le abalanzaban sobre el y le babeaban todo el rato como perros en celo, o lo que es lo mismo, sus compañeras de clase.

-Pues mirad, ya sabemos todos que nada mas faltan 5 días para que se acabe el trimestre y empiecen las vacaciones de navidad, no?

-Si, pero cual es esa sorpresa tan interesante que nos tiene?- e aquí que lo pregunto el señorito Ichigo, porque según el, y la mayoría, esa mujer con las sorpresas era un poco especial.

-Kurosaki, la "sorpresa" me pregunto por ti, y creo que dijo que tenía muchas ganas de verte.

-Esto no me huele bien, me da muy mala espina joder-pensaba Ichigo desconcertado por lo que acababa de decir la profesora Hakurashi.

-Bueno dejémonos de preguntas y dadle una calurosa bienvenida a vuestra nueva compañera, adelante puedes pasar, Nell.

Ya se, ya se, xD las hago muy cortitas, pero como estuve de vacaciones las tuve k escribir a mano, y no me pensaba que ocupase tan poco xD pero no problem, prometo que las hare mas largasss!

Siguientee capp, no hos lo perdaiss! .


	3. El flashback del pasado

Aquii estoyy otraaa vezz yyo kn mis paranoyas cuando me aburrro xD, pero weno en fin, prometi k las aria un poko mas largas y eso es lo que he intentado, aver como ha kedaoo y me lo decis xD!

Weno pos no hos entretengo mas y aki hos dejo el siguiente capiii! ;P

EL FLASHBACK DEL PASADO

Ese nombre, no podia estar pasando. eso es lo que pensaba Ichigo, despues de un año entero sin senitrlo ni mencionarlo ese mismo dia y esa misma hora, en ese mismo lugar lo tenia que sentir.

Ichigo se quedo blanco cuando escucho, Nell, ese era el nombre de la mujer a la que tanto odiava, la mujer que le quito las ganas de creer en el amor, su ex novia.

El aun recuerda ese dia...

_Flashback:_

_CASA KUROSAKI 12:00 de la noche: (en medio de una fiesta)_

-_Tios, habeis visto a Nell?, llevo medio hora buscandola y no la encuentro por ninguna parte- decia un preocupado y ya impaciente Ichigo a sus amigos._

_-Pues no lo se, creo que esta arriba- decia Renji uno de sus mejores amigos, desde pequeños que se conocian, eran como dedo y uña, como culo y mierda (N/A: Tipica expresion de mi madre, como culo y mierda, xD, hahahahaha)- la vi hace un rato syvir las escaleras supongo k abra ido al baño, nose, nop tengo ni idea- y asi dio por concluida su "conclusion"._

_-Es verdad, yo la vi subir, alomejor te espera en tu habitacion para darte una "sorpresa"...-decia Ishida para darle un poco mas de morbo a la conversacion, pero no le sirvio de mucho, porque para variar Ichigo le ignoro._

_-Si, sera eso (en plan ironia y al mismo tiempo haciendo caso omiso)-_

_-Porque no vas a ver?, alomejor le ha passado algo grabe- no podia faltar, pero este chico como podia ser tan pesimista, estaban en una casa, e Ichigo se habia asegurado de que no hubiesen peligros, repito, peligros, osea que los habia echado fuera de casa, en resumen, le habia pateado el culo a su padre, le habia dado unos euros y le habia dicho, anda y tomate un cafe. E aqui que donde iba a encontrar algo avierto a las 12:00 de la noche?, como no se fuera al 24h que quedava a unos 20 minutos a pie xD._

_-Ulquiorra, porque siempre tienes que ser tan pesimistas chaval?-decia Kaien saliendo de detras de las espaldas de este. Kaien era otro mejor amigo de Ichigo, a lo que lo era tambien para Renji, vamos que los tres juntos el trio telefonico, y ademas un peligro, eso era el caos total, los tres juntos en una fiesta- aver, entendemos un poco tus sentimientos y eso, poruqe vas un poquillo (vastante) de emo, pero no es para ir asi por la vida dejando a cal y canto que algo malo simpre tiene que pasar._

_Y Kaien continuo dando el sermon de nose que de la vida a Ulquiorra, Renji en cambio combatio contra Ishida por una misera patata, la ultima que quedava en el plato, que barbaros xD, e Ichigo simplemente se quedo un poco con la duda de si deveria ir a su habitacion o no, pero no podia esperar mas, llevaba toda la noche buscando a Nell y claro, opto por la primera ir a su habtacion._

_Ichigo camino a paso firme y lento, tampoco tenia la prisa de ir a buscarla corriendo, y tampoco la llamaria al movil estando en la misma casa, cosa que no huviese funcionado por el volumen de la musica, y hos preguntareis como hablaban el trio telefonico, el emo y el bromista, simplemente a grito limpio xD._

_Luego de suvir las escaleras se encontro frente a frente con una puerta que tenia un 15 en ella, ese 15 s elo habia regalado su madre, ahora fallecida, siempre recordaria a esa mujer..., pero en fin la historia no va por alli._

_Ichiho fue a poner su mano en el pomo de la puerta pero algo lo detubo, ruidos, provenian rudios de dentro de su habitacion. Alguien ebrio que se habia perdido por una casa?, penso el, una parejita enrollandose en su propia habitacion, hizo una mueca de asco, cambiaria las savanas, pero luego s eollo una voz y el conocia esa voz._

_-No...jajaja...para...hay noo... que me haces cosquillas...jajajajaja-_

_-Estate quieta Nell, no querras que tu novio venga y nos ague la fiesta, verdad?-_

_-Bueno esta bien, pero no seas bruto...Grimmjow-_

_Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, aun lado de la puerta dos, Nell y Grimmjow haciendo cosas de adultos xD, y al otro lado un Ichigo que...bueno...su cara no se podia describir, seria una mezcla de. odio, tristeza, mas odio, mas tristeza...y ya no aguanto mas y paso lo que paso, abrio la puerta de sopeton._

_Lo que estaba viendo no podia estar pasando, un tal Grimmjow (N/A: Recordad que Ichigo no conoce a Grimmjow, lo que pasa en las fiestas, que invitas a gente que ni conozes), encima de SU novia, su novia en ropa interior, al igual que este, y en SU propia habitacion y en SU propia cama._

_-Mierda- susurro Nell por lo bajo_

_-Joder tio, quieres cerrar la puta puerta- e aqui que estallo el super bombardero Grimmjow de insultos xD-_

_-Perdon?- respondio un Ichigo cohivido por la situacion-_

_-Como que perdon?, que no me olles o es que no lo ves (señalando el ànorama) estamos ocupado asi que cierra la puta puerta y largate de una vez joder-_

_-Grimmjow- dijo Nell por lo bajo-_

_-Que quieres ahora?-_

_-Es el-_

_-El que?-_

_-El es mi novio-_

_Aqui el mister cerevrito lo capto y tambien capta la cara de Ichigo (N/A: Nell nada mas le habia dicho a Grimmjow que tenia novio y que estaba en la fiesta, pero no le habia dichi quien era, osea que Grimmjow hablo mas de la cuenta)_

_-FUERA!- joder si que tenia los pulmones en buen estado, porque el grito que pego Ichigo se ollo hasta en el piso de abajo, como consecuencia de ella apagaron la musica.-_

_-Que?. repitio Nell, la pobre no habia captado el mensaje-_

_-HE DICHO QUE FUERA DE ESTA CASA-_

_-Joder pero tranquilito, ami no me vengas con aires de chilito- le dijo mientras se ponia los pantalones- haber cuidado mejor de ella y ptro no se la huviera llevado- esto lo decia mientras apartaba de un empujon a Ichigo de la puerta y poniendose la camisa-_

_Ichigo exploto. Grimmjow cuando acabo de sacar la caveza del cuello de la camisa no un placage y tambien noto que no estaba tocando d epies en el suelo._

_E aqui, Ichigo se reboto placo a Grimmjow y los dos fueron rodando por las escaleras y dandose de ostias que no veas, hay que estar entrenado para hacer eso xD._

_Nell que lo vio todo desde la puerta cogio la sabana de la cama, se tapo y salio corriendo y chillando._

_-Paradlos que se matan!-_

_-Pero que coño esta pasando aqui- decia Kaien mientras sujetaba a Ichigo y el otro era sujetado por Renji, porque si no se dejavan los piños (N/A: Piños, para quien no lo sepa xD, me refiero a los dientes hahaha), en el suelo-_

_-QUE QUE PASA?, ESO ES LO QUE PASA!- dijo un Ichigo histerico señalando a Nell- ESA MALDITA ZORRA Y A ESTE CABRON, ME LOS HE ENCONTRADO EN MI HABITACION A PUNTO DE...- simplemente no podia continuar estaba en xoz aun, eso era de esperar._

_Luego de que se calmasen las cosas echarona a Nell y a Grimmjow de la casa, mientras tanto Ichigo estaba en su habotacion quitando las savanas y metiendolas en un cubilete para luego prenderles fuego, ademas de que se estaba cagando en dios y en las madre que los...bueno no quiero ser mal hablada._

_Renji y Kaien les dijeron a los invitados que por fabor no hablesen de esto frente a Ichigo ni que corriesen la voz, cosa que no funciono demasiado poruqe al kunes siguiente todo el mundo miraba con caras raras a Ichigo._

_Ichigo no volvio a ser el mismo desde ese dia, pero eso cambio cuando conocio a Rukia Kuchiki, pero eso es otra historia._

_Flashback ends_

-Ichigo...-

-(...)

-Ichigo...-

-(...)

-Ichigo...-

-(...)

Paaaffff!, ZAS collegon en todo el cogote.

-Joder Rukia se puede saver que haces?- decia un Ichigo dolorido y sovandose en cuello-

-Pues despertarte de tu trance- contesto una Rukia alegre. Rukia, esa chica bajita, pelo negro, ojos azul-violeta, piernas sexsys (segun Ichigo, y muchos otros), d epocos pechos, aunque no le davan importancia etc...

-Pero no hacia falta darme una colleja-

-Se puede saver que hacias?- pregunto dudosa-

-Nada- jirando la cara hacia otro lado-

-(Yo se lo que hacias, recordabas aquel dia no?)- penso Rukia con un aire melancolico-

-Bueno chicos hos tengo que dejar solos un momento con vuestra compañera, porque el director me hace señas desde la puerta y no se que me dice, asi que no armeis escandalo- decia la profesora -hakurashi mientras salia de la clase-

-Hola, me llamo, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, pero me podeis llamar Nell, es un placer conoceros-

* * *

Continuaràààà...jijiiji .

Kawayyyyy! Espero que hos aya gustadoo, xD, la verdad es que lo tenia escrito en papel , pero lo modifique un poquillo.

Jajajaja, dejen comentssss! y opinen, si algo nos hos gusta o quereis que cambie algo decidmelo!

byeeee!

att: Sayaaaa! .


	4. ¿Eso es lo que crees que soy?

**Holaaa! ya volvi yo despues d etantoo tiempo, en verdad fue tanto?¿ xD, la cuestion es, si no llega la ispiracion, no hay continuacion!**

**xD, wenoo tengo otra capii escritoo, prometo que mañana lo pasare, de mientras ps hos leeis este ¬¬ (obioo, no es muy largo pero creo que es fundamental para el fic)**

**Pliss comentada i decidmee si hos gusta o no!**

**Una ultima aclaracion, respecto a como defino como viste Nell, y un poco los demas personajes si no hos gusta este estilo haced caso omiso a las decripciones, no era mi intencion dañar los gustps de la gente e destrozar, tecnicamente el mal gusto que tiene Kubo Tite para vestir a los personajes (en pocas ocasiones vistio a Ichigo d emanera que em gustase como iba) pero bueno yo ya lo aclare!**

**dudass, quejasss, tomatazzosss! etc... xD jejejeje**

**Y akii hos dejo el siguientee capii!**

**a disfrutarr! :3**

**att: Sayaa**

* * *

**¿Eso es lo que crees que soy?**

Si bien el savia que tenia entendido que se fue de Karakura 2 meses después de lo ocurrido.

¿Se podía saber que hacia ella aquí?

La miro. No había cambiado mucho solamente el estilo de llevar ese pelo verde-azulado y ondulado, ahora lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, y como no iba vestida con unos vaqueros estrechos, unas Nike de tobillo blancas y verdes, una camisa de tirantes blanca, por encima del ombligo que dejaba apreciar aquel tatuaje de aquella mariposa que ella misma diseño y el que tanto le costo pedir a su madre. También se dejaba ver aquel piercing en el ombligo, al igual que el de Rukia al que Ichigo le gustaba tanto tocar. Por último llevaba puesta esa chaqueta Adidas verde con las rayas blancas que le regaló el mismo por su cumpleaños y en la mano llevaba colgado su anorac. ¿Como es que lo recordaba como si fuese ayer?, se pregunto Ichigo, y tambien se pregunto si esa mujer no passaba frio en pleno invierno vestida asi. Nunca canviaria.

Se tenia que reconocer, y el también lo reconocía, no se las buscaba feas. Porque aunque Rukia fuese bajita, Nell alta, Rukia no tuviera pechos y los de Nell que se salieran de las orbitas (xD) el decía que primero se enamoraba de l apersona y luego del físico. Y en ese momento pensaba que fue lo que vio en la persona de Nell (xD).

-Ichigo…

-(…)

-Ichigo…

-(…)

-Ichigo!

-(…)

-ICHIGO! JODER!- Rukia exploto, ese tío estaba sordo o que?, necesitaba ir a ver al medico.

-Joder, ¿que quieres?- pregunto alarmado.

-Otra vez te quedaste en tu mundo, a por cierto, ¿quieres un pañuelo?- pregunto la Kuchiki.

-¿Cómo que si quiero un pañuelo?

-Si, porque como te quedes mirando mas a la zorra que acaba de entrar por la puerta vas a inundar la clase con tus babas- dijo enfadada la pequeña Kuchiki.

Por si no se noto antes, con el grito que pego Rukia, toda la clase estaba pendiente de su "conversación" y pues como que a Nell no le sentó muy bien que le llamasen zorra.

-¿Perdona enana, a quien estas llamando zorra?- pregunto Nell con aires de superioridad.

-Pues a ti o es que no lo has sentido, porque si no te lo vuelvo a repetir, eh, zorra!

-Mira joder, vete a la mierda un rato, ok?- como diciendo, anda y que te den- Ichigo yo no vine aquí de malas formas, dile algo a tu novia para que se calle un rato.

-Serás capulla…- Rukia si no hubiese sido porque estaba en clase y no se quería ganar aquellos maravillosos siete días de expulsión ya le hubiera roto los dientes- pero tu que te has creído hij…- pero fue interrumpida por Ichigo.

-Rukia…

-Ves enana del demonio, ahora le hiciste enfadar- dijo Nell como si supiese lo que iba a decir Ichigo-

-Que te crees que le iba a decir que parase?, pues no, porque eso es lo que eres, una zorra.

-…(Nell)

-…(Rukia)

-…(Kaien)

-…(Senna)

-…(toda la clase)

-¿Perdón?- dijo Nell-

-Pues eso, que eres una zorra y si se puede saber que has venido a hacer aquí me alegrarías mas el día- eso lo dijo en plan ironía (xD).

-Que moco- dijo Kaien- eso te pasa por hacer lo que hiciste, porque este de aquí- inclinándose hacia delante, que es donde tenia situado a Ichigo, y dándole una palmada en el hombro- olvida, pero no perdona.

-Mira Rukia, vamos a hacer nuevas amigas- dijo Senna por detrás, que se sentaba con Kaien (N/A: Haver xD para aclararse se sentaban Ichigo con Rukia, detrás de ellos Kaien y Senna, al lado de estos Tatsuki y Renji y detrás de estos últimos Ulquiorra y Orihime)

-I que lo digas- respondió Tatsuki.

Orihime no dijo nada, ya que prefería mantenerse al margen de la situación.

-Haber chicos- dijo la profesora Hakurashi entrando por la puerta- Nell aun no te has sentado?, anda y siéntate frente a Kurosaki, y ustedes, señalando a los chicos- para algo sirven los cinturones, ¿no?, esa manía de llevar los pantalones caído la quitaba yo rápido- decía mientras se sentaba en su mesa.

El día paso con normalidad, exceptuando de algunos incidentes verbales entre Rukia y Nell, lo demás fue normal.


	5. ¡Porque siempre llega lo inesperado!

**Kiaaaaa! Lo siento tantoo de verass! T_T esque stube toope atareada con el colegio y todo ese rollo, ademas que casi nunca estaba en casa, poruq emi abuela se puso mala xD!**

**Pero bueno despues de 3.000 siglos subo un capitulo! T_T esoym felic i todo de subir unoo!**

**Para empezar dare kas gracia s a la gente que comento el fickk! .:**

**nessie black 10: **Me alegra mucho de que te guste esta historiaa! T_T gracia spor decirme los errores que cometi, y por lo de los golpes no te preocupes, poruqe bienen mas adelantee, okk?¿?¿ :DD **vickyallvz: **Lo siento, ya se que es poquito pero como avezes lo escribo a mano primero pues como que osupa mas i me pienso que va a ocupar igual, pero con mi peazoo letra! xD Por lo que dices de que te sorprendio lo de Kaien y Senna, no te preocupes, a mi tamiben! xD, Muchas gracias por cometarr! :DD **chidorisagara: **T_T lo siento de veras me esfuerzo en hacerlas mas largas, pero nose como se quedan cortad! xD, ya intentare hacerla smas largas! :DD **Euphrasie Elessar: **Muchas gracia spor comentar! I muy ilusionada esoy por que quieras saver que passaa! :DD

**Pues in mas preambuloss, demosle la bien venidaa al quinto capitulo de Change!**

**att: Sayaa .**

Casa Kurosaki:

-Ya he vuelto – dijo Ichigo con unas ganas… (Ironía) xD.

- Hola Ichigo – dijo Nana des de la cocina. Nana era la hermana de su padre i aunque fuesen hermanos no se parecían en nada.

Nana estaba pasando unos días de vacaciones en Karakura (N/A: Vaya sitio fue a escoger para alojarse) Y como Nana no tenia habitación, pues se arreglo fácil, Ichigo en el sofá.

-Hola – contesto secamente.

-¿Cómo fue el día?

-Como el culo – Que fino que es nuestro Ichi .

-¿Y eso? – pregunto Nana curiosa.

-¿A que no adivinas quien vino nuevo a ala classe?

-No lo se, pero por la cara que me traes no te debe de gustar mucho. ¿No?

-Pues no… la verdad

-¿Y quien es?

-Nell – dijo Kaien saliendo de detrás de Ichigo.

-Joder tío, ¿se puede saber que haces a qui y como entraste?

-Haver, un consejo, cuando vivas solo acuérdate de cerrar la puerta de la calle y estoy aquí para decirte que yo y Senna habíamos pensado en ir al cine, así que díselo a Rukia, vale?

-Vale, pero y Ulquiorra, Inoue, Renji y Tatsuki?, ¿No vienen?

-No, se ve que unos entrenan en el dojo, los otros tienen que hacer un "trabajo", será del cuerpo humano (N/A: Kiaaa! K pillin! :3)

-Será eso – dijo Ichigo siguiéndole la corriente.

-Bueno pues a las siete en la puerta del cine, y no lleguéis TARDE – recalcando el tarde.

-Que si hombre que si – dijo Ichigo con indiferencia.

-Pues hasta las siete, adiós Nana, adiós Ichigo – dijo ya yéndose de la casa.

-Adiós – dijo Nana-

(*Silencio…..silencio*)

-Ósea que Nell – "escupió" la tía de Ichigo (N/A: Ella era una de las pocas personas que savia la vida de Ichigo con detalles, porque mas bien la consideraba una hermana y no una tía)

-Si, y no veas como se puso Rukia, no la puede ni ver – decía mientras abría la nevera i sacaba ese batido de chocolate que tanto le gustaba, y se servia un baso.

-Es normal que no la pueda ni ver, pero yo te lo advertí, esa chica no me gusto des de el principio.

-Si ya lo se, ya lo se, pero bueno, que s ele va a hacer, intentare ignorarla, cosa que había echo estos dos últimos años.

-Ay, sobrino mío, nunca aprenderás, pero se que tampoco aprenderás a ordenar tu cuarto, porque son las cinco y media, como a las seis suba y no este en condiciones no vas al cine.

-¡Per si en mi cuarto duermes tu!

-¿Y que?, pero es tu cuarto.

-¿Se puede saber que es esto?

-Un castigo por no haberme echo caso por lo de Nell-

-Hay que joderse – decía Ichigo mientras subía las escaleras.

* * *

Casa de los Kuchiki:

No se lo podía estar creyendo, esa misma tía, la tía que le destrozo la vida a Ichigo, ahora la tenia que estar aguantando cada día, eso seria el infierno. No tenia suficiente con que medio instituto fuese detrás de su novio que ahora la zorra de su ex en su propia clase.

Rukia estaba que se subía por las paredes, caminaba de un lado para otro de su habitación imaginándose mil y una películas sobre Nell e Ichigo, ¿y si se lo quitaba?, y si… pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por una melodía, exactamente la de la entradilla de Chapi (N/A: E aquí muestra de vuestra imaginación, pensad como podría ser la melodía, xD, me parece que voy a hacer una .…)

Que era la de su móvil. Rápidamente descolgó al ver que en la pantalla ponía "Ichigo".

-¡Hola! – dijo con entono alegre.

-Vaya, esta mañana no parecias tan ontenta – dijo el pelinaranja.

-Calla, calla, prefiero no hablar de eso… - la verdad es que le incomodaba mucho ese tema.

-Esta bien, oye te llamaba porque Kaien me ha ficho que el y Senna van al cine, que si queremos ir.

-Estaria bien, a que hora?

-A las siete en la puerta del cine, ¿te va bien que te pase a recoger a las seis y media?

-Ok, pues hasta las seis y media.

-Ok, pues hasta luego, ¡chao!

-Adiós, te quiero – dijo Rukia un poco sonrojada-

-Em…yo…también te quiero – la cara de Ichigo parecía un pimiento del piquillo, más rojo que el pelo de Renji, y eso que estaban hablando por el móvil.

Y Rukia colgó, aunque llevasen tiempo juntos, decirse te quiero aun costaba, pero era bonito cuando se decía, aunque sonase cursi para ellos dos (N/A: y para mi también! . es broma…que bonito T_T)

* * *

Apartamento de Grimmjow:

-Grimmjow… - dijo Nell haciendole remolinos con el dedo en su torso desnudo.

-¿Qué? – dijo pensativo

-¿Tu me quieres?

-Claro, ¿pero porque lo preguntas? – esa pregunta no se la hubieres esperado nunca de ella.

-Nada, eso solo que…

-Es solo, ¿que que ¿ - dijo impaciente el peliazul.

-Que me siento un poco sucia o como lo diria, despreciada y cohivida por cosas que ize.

-No le des mas vueltas, ¿vale? – besandole el cuello como a ella le gustaba.

-Esta bien…

¿De verdad se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que le había echo a Ichigo?, o es que le afecto a su orgullo que le llamasen zorra?, la verdad, no lo sabia, pero por ahora intentaria no pensar mas en ello.

* * *

Puertas del cine, a las siete horas:

-Me cago en todo – replicaba Kaien al viento (xD) por la tardanza de sus amigos.

-Shh…cálmate, ya veras como llegan – intentaba tranquilizarle Senna, porque Kaien no soportaba la impuntualidad.

-Joder, es que siempre llegan tarde ¬¬

-Mira, por ahí vienen – señalo Senna con el dedo.

Se podía apreciar a lo lejos a Ichigo y Rukia agarrados de la mano y unas caras de frío que ni en mi casa cuando no hay calefacción xD.

-Ya era hora, ¿no? – dijo Kaien un poquito molesto.

-A mi no me mires – respondió Ichigo – yo no soy el que de deja las jaulas de los animales abiertas y luego no los encuentra - señalando con la mirada a Rukia.

-Joo…es que no encontraba a Chappy y como nee-sama lo viese suelto cuando llegase lo haría al ajillo.

-Eso hubiese sido mejor – dijo Ichigo en vos baja.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¬¬ - dijo una Rukia amenazante.

-Nada, nada…

-Bueno parejita y señorito Kaien, cuando quieran podemos entrar porque yo me estoy pelando de frío – dijo Senna frotándose las manos.

-Vamos – dijo Ichigo.

-¿Tienes frío?, pues ven que te caliento - dijo Kaien (N/A: Uy, pero este Kaien es muy pillin xD) y abrazándola.

-Para tonto – decía de broma Senna – vamos a entrar.

Y e aquí que las parejitas entraron al cine. Y cuando entraron hubo un dilema, ¿Qué película ver?

-¿Y si vemos Saw VII – dijo Ichigo - he oído que esta muy bien.

Y como nadie puso pegas pues toco ver esa. Cuando estaban ya para sentarse en las butacas de la sala se oyo des de unas cuantas filas mas adelante:

-¡Ichigo!

-O.o, ¿pero que haces tu aquí Yuki? – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Sorpresa! – dijo Yuki abrazándolo-

* * *

**soy malaaa?¿ no creoo! jajaj kien es Yuki, se estara arepintiendo de verdad Nell de lo que paso con Ichigo?¿ Nose noseee! Eso lo veremos en el proximo capii! Dejen Reviewss! .**


End file.
